


saturn (the courage of stars)

by nyxveuss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bisexual Sirius Black, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, I GAVE REGULUS KIDS OKAY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Lives, Kid Fic, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, POV Regulus Black, Parent-Child Relationship, REGULUS AS A FATHER, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black has children, Regulus Black-centric, Self-Indulgent, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, pansexual regulus black, regulus black is a father, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxveuss/pseuds/nyxveuss
Summary: “Leo!” a loud voice called out. “I told you to stay with your sister, remember? She thought you’d—”If bumping into a little kid who looked strangely similar to his dead younger brother didn’t break his mind, then seeing his actual dead younger brother definitely did.orif you want a fic where regulus has kids and it's just him being a domestic father then this is for you.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & his kids, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 423





	saturn (the courage of stars)

**Author's Note:**

> completely self indulgent. i honestly just wrote the fic i would want to read. also i made regulus pan for no reason other than the fact that there's not enough pansexual characters in the world to relate to.

“Hey, Jamesie, what about this one?”

Sirius held a solid-gold broom out in front of him, his lips pulled into a goofy smile. James rolled his eyes, grabbing the broom off his friend and putting it back in the store window display.

“Harry still has the last _five_ brooms you’ve given him, Padfoot. There’s no need for a sixth,” he chuckled. “Besides, what’s a four-year-old going to do with a solid-gold broom?”

“Ride it, of course!” Sirius exclaimed, already moving onto the next shop. “Zonko’s next!”

James laughed at his friend’s antics, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked back at Lily and Harry who were picking out their favourite sweets, but followed Sirius when he knew they would be fine. Moony was with them, anyway.

He had to yell out for Sirius to slow down, but eventually found him just outside Zonko’s joke shop. The dog animagus was looking at the door with a tiny smile, and when he saw James that grin only widened.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

James snorted. “Don’t go sappy on me, Pads. C’mon, I reckon we could pull the same jumping chair prank on Remus that we did in fourth year.”

“You and I both know you can never pull the same prank on Moony twice.”

Sirius pushed the door open, moving forward when a small body collided into his’. He stumbled back a few steps, almost falling onto the Diagon Alley pavement.

“Woah, Mister!” a boy’s voice exclaimed when Sirius recollected himself. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you—”

The boy suddenly paused, eyes going wide. Sirius was sure he had the same expression on his face, since he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

The kid who had bumped into him looked around six or seven years old, but was lanky and tall-ish. His hair was an inky black and the long strands flopped into his eyes despite it being styled into a low undercut. He had parchment-white skin that blushed pink at the cheeks and dark, angled eyebrows. His eyes were a dark steel that made Sirius’ heart stutter for a moment because they looked exactly like his own.

“Holy shit!” the kid exclaimed.

James laughed in surprise. “Uh… kid, I don’t think your parents will be too happy about you using that langua—”

“Dad’s _so_ gonna kill me,” the boy whined, shuffling on his feet like he really needed to go to the bathroom.

And the panicked, nervous look was the last missing piece for Sirius. He _knew_ the kid looked familiar, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But now, looking at the kid closely, Sirius realised he looked almost _exactly_ like—

“Leo!” a loud voice called out. “I told you to stay with your sister, remember? She thought you’d—”

Sirius almost passed out right then and there.

If bumping into a little kid who looked strangely similar to his dead younger brother didn’t break his mind, then seeing his _actual_ dead younger brother definitely did. The cogs in his brain came to a sudden halt, unable to process what he was currently seeing.

Because— _his brother was dead_.

Dead. Meaning gone. Meaning passed away, no longer alive, _dead_.

But Regulus Black wasn’t dead. In fact, he was standing right in front of Sirius. He looked older (obviously, you _idiot_ ). Wearier. Like he’d survived the war but the ghosts still wouldn’t leave him alone. He was taller than before, but still only reached Sirius’ brow bone. His hair was longer, and tied into a bun at the crown of his head.

The biggest difference was the white, thin, waxy scar which stretched from his right cheekbone, down around his jawline and stopped under his ear. Fortunately, Regulus’ skin was already so pale that it wasn’t too obvious.

But Sirius noticed. Actually, he noticed everything.

 _Especially_ the toddler who was sat comfortably in his brother’s arms, propped against his hip. The boy (little kid number 2, as Sirius so eloquently put) had lightly sun-kissed skin and — strangely enough — metallic blue-grey hair which curled around his ears in soft waves. The kid stared intensely at Sirius, and the man squirmed under the familiar judgemental Black gaze.

And then there was a _third_ little kid, pressed tightly to Regulus’ side. This one was a girl, with bronze skin that was darkest out of the three. Her hair was dark and wavy, reaching down to her hips. Unlike the youngest kid in Regulus’ arms, whose eyes were a dark brown, her eyes were the same silver-grey as the man she stood beside. The girl clutched Regulus’ hand in her’s, eyes flickering back and forth between the two Black brothers.

 _Maybe Regulus was… babysitting these three little kids,_ Sirius’ mind suggested.

“Dad!” the oldest boy — Leo? — exclaimed when he saw Regulus, and Sirius’ heart stuttered again. “Look, it’s Uncle Sirius!”

The dog animagus swallowed thickly. “ _Uncle Sirius_?” he choked out.

Regulus looked just as star-struck as Sirius himself felt and gaped like a fish before remembering he was in fact a _Black_ , and Black’s didn’t _gape_ . “Uhm, I— you… _shit_ ,” he resulted to, shoulders slumping.

“Papa, you can’t say that!” the little girl piped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The man looked down at her with a sigh. “You’re right, El, I can’t say bad words.”

Sirius still hadn’t quite caught up. “Wait, what the _fuc_ —”

“How about we find a place to sit down and chat, yeah?” James suggested from Sirius’ side. He cocked his eyebrow expectantly, giving his friend a look that said _‘don’t be an idiot’_. “How about Poppy’s Place? I’ll tell Lily and Remus.”

Both brothers nodded, still too dumbfounded to have much of a reaction. The walk to Poppy’s Place was short, but tense with unsaid words. Sirius could feel the silence weighing him down.

“Hi, I’m Leo!” the oldest boy said when they found a table to sit at.

Sirius had chosen one of the bigger booths so that the others could join them eventually. The cafe smelt like freshly baked bread and warm honey and his shoulders instantly relaxed. Poppy’s Place was a fairly well-known store, although it wouldn’t be Sirius’ first choice. James probably chose it because it was less busy.

Leo’s beaming smile didn’t seem quite normal on a face so similar to Regulus’, but Sirius smiled back nonetheless. A warm glow grew in the depths of his belly. 

Sirius shook the small hand when the boy offered it. “Hello. I’m Sirius.”

“I know,” Leo grinned. “You’re dad’s older brother. That means I’m your nephew, says dad. You didn’t know that, did you? Well, I am.”

The Gryffindor couldn’t help but smile even wider. The kid reminded him of James when they met in first year; over-enthusiastic, chatty and energetic. It seemed so _odd_ on a boy who looked like Regulus. It made Sirius wonder who the other parent was, for Leo to have such a different personality from his father’s.

“Leo,” Regulus warned while multitasking; pulling the smallest boy’s hands away from the bowl of dancing sugar cubes in the middle of the table. Sirius found himself once again awestruck by the metallic blue mop of hair on top of the toddler’s head. “Remember what I said about bombarding people with words?”

The pale boy smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Sirius replied when he realised the kid was talking to him. He looked back to Regulus, once again frozen at the sight of him. _He should be dead_. “How are you… what ha—”

“It’s a long story,” his brother interrupted with a defeated sigh, shifting the youngest child on his knee. “One I’d rather not get into right now.” He nodded his head towards the three children, and Sirius understood what he meant. _Not around the kids_.

“Okay,” Sirius nodded. “Yeah… yeah, okay. But I will get the story, right?”

Regulus sighed. “Yes, Sirius, I’ll tell you what happened. I wasn’t supposed to see you today, you know. I had a whole plan on how things would go with you, but you were never supposed to find out this early.”

“ _Early_ ?” Sirius exclaimed, before lowering his voice at the stern look Regulus sent him. “It’s been _three years_. More even!”

“I _know_ ,” Regulus insisted. He had to pull his youngest son back when he tried to grab the sugar again. It looked like a practiced task that came as almost a habit to him. _Well_ , Sirius thought, _it would be a habit if he had_ three _kids._ “That’s… that’s part of what I have to tell you.”

“The long story?”

“The long story,” Regulus nodded with another defeated sigh.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek, slightly annoyed by the lack of information. But he understood that his brother didn’t want to have this conversation in front of the kids, so he didn’t push it. “So I… have nephews and a niece?”

Regulus offered him a small smile, and Sirius knew straight away that he was absolutely _whipped_ by these kids. He’d never once thought of what it’d be like if Regulus had kids. Of course, he knew he would eventually since he had to _keep the Black blood line going_ or whatever. But having an heir and having _children_ were two very different things, and it was clear that Regulus didn’t simply see these three children as his heirs. They were more than that. More than what Sirius and Regulus were to their own parents. “Yeah it’s… complicated. But Leo’s already introduced himself. He’s six.”

“Leo?” Sirius deadpanned, raising a brow. “You really stuck with the astronomy theme?”

“His full name is Leandro, if you really wanted to know,” Regulus said, rolling his eyes. _Of course he wouldn’t name his kid something as mundane as Leo. He had to step it up._ “But yes, I had to keep the consistency somehow, so Leo is his nickname. This is Elara, she’s four.”

The little girl popped her head up, her nose only just reaching the tabletop from where she sat in the wooden stool. Her grey eyes glinted behind her dark waves of hair and Sirius felt like she was looking straight through him. She wore a small, hesitant smile that didn’t quite make her eyes glimmer like it did Leo’s.

“Say hello,” Regulus suggested softly.

“Hello,” Elara whispered before ducking back under the table.

Regulus rolled his eyes. “She’s acting all shy and quiet now, but just you wait. She’ll be bossing you around before you know it. She just learnt what _rebellion_ is so… yeah. And _this_ little guy is Castor. He’s only three.”

Castor looked up at the sound of his name, finally putting a stop to his attempts of getting the dancing sugar cubes. He gave Sirius the same calculating look that he did when he first saw him, making Sirius shudder. Then, when he seemed to have found what he was looking for, the blue-haired toddler giggled. 

Sirius gasped when the boy’s hair shifted from a dark, metallic blue to a light peach. The colour bled from the roots down to the tips, as if dye had been injected into each strand. “Wh— he’s a metamorphmagus?”

Regulus had the audacity to look sheepish. “Apparently it’s a dormant gene in the Black family.”

The dog animagus blinked. “You… you have _three kids_ and one’s a metamorphmagus? What the _hell_ , Reg? Are they— are they _all_ yours?”

“Of course they are, you git,” Regulus scoffed, sounding like the younger brother Sirius remembered for a second.

“And the mother?”

The averted eyes and sudden shift of atmosphere had Sirius frowning with sympathy. “Oh shit, Reg, I’m sorry. I really am.”

Regulus shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around the now blue-haired child in his lap. “It’s fine. She uh… she died three years ago. Just after Castor was born.”

Sirius pulled his bottom lip between his teeth before nervously asking, “was it…?”

“Him?” Regulus finished, face falling into a familiar blank facade. _Voldemort_ was the unsaid word dancing in the front of their minds. Sirius nodded. “Something like that.”

 _Shit_ , Sirius thought. Single father with three kids. How did Regulus last? He tried to imagine what it’d be like. First, having a kid at — he would have been, what, _eighteen_ when Leo was born. Then he had two more kids while the war was going on, even more difficult because of him being a _Black_ . Then his lover (wife? Did his brother marry without him knowing?) dies, leaving him with two kids and a newborn baby. _Shit_.

“What was her name?” The question was soft and cautious, but the fond glow behind Regulus’ eyes was rewarding enough for Sirius.

“Caspia Alvarez,” said Regulus, voice just as soft. “But she insisted on being called Cass.”

“Alvarez? I’ve never heard of that name before. How in Godric’s name did mother let you get with a lesser known pureblood?”

Regulus’ body froze, eyes flickering with something akin to panic. Sirius watched as he swallowed thickly, shuffled where he sat and ran his slender fingers through his hair. “Mother never knew.”

Sirius paused, mind coming to a halt as he tried to process what exactly his brother had said. “Mother never… she never _knew_? What— how— was it not an arranged marriage?”

“Not at all,” Regulus sighed. “I promise, Sirius, I _will_ tell you. I just need to figure out… _how_ to say it all.”

“Yeah,” said Sirius, running his tongue along his lower lip. “Yeah, yeah, of course, sorry.”

“Dad, can I get a strawberry crazy-shake?” Leo asked as soon as the adults had stopped talking. Sirius got the impression that despite the numerous differences, Leandro Black was just as polite and poised as his father when he chose to be.

“Didn’t you already raid Sugarplum’s Sweetshop?”

Leo rolled his ankles to the side where he stood, pursing his lips. “Welllll… I maybe did. But Elara stole most of my chocolates—”

Elara pushed herself above the table top, gasping. “No I _didn’t_ , you liar. Pa, he’s _lying_ . I didn’t _do it_ —”

“How about you both go get a crazy-shake?” Regulus offered, reaching into his pocket for a few coins. 

The two kids widened their eyes with excitement, leo going to grab the money before Regulus pulled it back. “But,” he started sternly, “that has to be the last treat, then. Sound fair?”

Elara cocked her head to the side, as if considering the proposition. “Mmmm, okay!”

Regulus dropped the coins into Leo’s hand before the two kids were bouncing off to the cafe counter to order their crazy-shakes. 

As soon as they’d ran off, James was returning with Lily, Harry and Remus. Sirius felt the tension between his shoulder blades ease slightly, a grin pulling at his lips at the sight of his friends.

Regulus stood to greet them as soon as they’d come over, and Sirius almost rolled his eyes at the familiar habit. Castor pouted at the loss of warmth, but began eyeing the dancing sugar cubes again. “Sorry for the odd greeting before, it was awfully rude of me to not say hello,” the youngest Black brother apolised, shaking James’ hand. 

“Yeah, well, I guess nobody was expecting that firecracker to belong to you,” James smirked before looking around for the kid he was referring to. “Where’d he go?”

“I saw him at the front counter when we came in,” Lily replied, smiling at Regulus. Her hair had been twisted into a bun at the top of her head, Harry holding onto her hand nervously. “Long time, no see. I’m guessing there is some explanation?”

“A lot of explanation,” Regulus corrected, “but I’m afraid you won’t be getting it just yet.”

Lily nodded in understanding. “This is Harry.”

“So I heard,” Regulus smiled, kneeling down in front of the boy. Sirius almost gaped, because since _when_ did Regulus know how to talk to kids. (Since he ended up with three of his own, dumbass). “Hello, Harry. My name’s Regulus. I’m Sirius’ brother.”

He politely offered his hand for little, four-year-old Harry to shake. The boy looked all-too proud of himself, as if it was some sort of amazing opportunity to shake Regulus’ hand. It was cute, Sirius would admit.

“I have to be honest with you, I was under the impression that you had died when you vanished off the face of the Earth,” said Remus when he shook Regulus’ hand.

The Slytherin sighed, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. “Yes, well it’s all a bit complicated. I’ll be able to explain it once we’re somewhere more private and the kids aren’t around to hear, but I promise you won’t be left in the dark.”

That comment seemed to soothe everyone slightly, and they all settled into their seats around the table.

“Dad, dad!” Leo was exclaiming as he ran over. Sirius watched as Regulus flinched at the shouting, but eased when he saw his kids were simply shouting in excitement and not fear. “They didn’t have the strawberry flavour, which is really really sad, but they had _Hectic Honeycomb_ which is my second favourite.”

Regulus hummed as the two kids set their bright crazy-shakes on the table, seemingly oblivious to the new people. Crazy-shakes were similar to milkshakes, except they had the same _extra-ness_ as every other magical treat and felt like popping candy in your mouth. Leo’s drink was a bright orange with honeycomb shards sticking out, a long yellow straw and little fake bees buzzing around. Elara’s was a rainbow swirl with whipped cream on top and rainbow sour-strap snakes hissing out of the cream. Leo had a third one, too, which was a pale aqua. Sirius could see little gummy mermaids swimming around the inside, and bubbles kept rising out of the top of the drink before popping.

“Elara got Sour Rainbow because she couldn’t decide which colour was her favourite. And then we thought Cas might want one, but we didn’t know what flavour was his favourite. So we got Mint Mermaid ‘cause it matched his hair,” Leo continued. Sirius didn’t think a kid could talk that much, but clearly he’d been incorrect.

Elara seemed to have noticed the new people at the table, and tugged the hem of Leo’s shirt to make him stop talking. Harry looked slightly taken aback by the older boy’s enthusiasm, and shrunk into his mother’s side.

“Oh!” Leo startled. “Hello, I’m Leo.”

Sirius chuckled, smothering it beneath and hand when Regulus sent him a deadpan look. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you have any more sugar,” Regulus said, seemingly to himself. He ran a hand down his face before smiling at his eldest son. “Thank you for getting one for your brother. These are Sirius’ friends, remember I told you about them?”

The two kids slid next to their father on their side of the booth, since the other seats were occupied. The mermaid crazy-shake was handed over to Castor, who tried (and failed) to reach the straw by himself. Leo looked slightly in awe at the strangers, both hands wrapped around the glass of his crazy-shake.

“This is James, Lily and their son, Harry. Then this is Remus. They went to school with your uncle. I was a few years under them,” Regulus explained.

Elara nodded smally. “In the Marauders stories.”

Sirius tried not to smirk, because Regulus _told them_.

“Yeah, that’s right. Harry is the same age as you, El.”

Leo’s eyes brightened with recognition. “Harry Potter! With the awesome lightning bolt scar—”

“ _Leandro_ !” Regulus scolded as Harry shrank back. “We do _not_ bring up such topics so insensitively. Can you please apologise?”

“Sorry,” Leo mumbled, chin dipping with a new found guilt.

Regulus then turned to James and Lily, looking awfully embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, he tends to miscalculate boundaries sometimes.”

The couple only smiled, James shaking his head with a small laugh. At the first mention of the scar and the — _event_ — they’d both tensed up with sour memories, but they didn’t blame the kid for anything.

“It’s fine, really,” James insisted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “He must get it from Sirius.”

“And I don’t find it _bad_ that you have a scar. It’s _cool_ ,” Leandro mumbled with a shrug. Harry’s eyes looked wide beneath his round glasses. “Besides, dad has _loads_ of scars—”

“ _Leandro Sirius Black!_ ”

Sirius almost flinched at the familiar tone of voice, but found himself too startled by the name used. _Leandro Sirius?_ Leo was named after _him_?

And— and scars? Loads of scars? What—

Regulus’ shoulders were tense as he turned his oldest son’s chin towards him. “You can’t go blurting things like that out, alright Leandro? Some topics are personal.”

Leandro didn’t seem to completely understand, but nodded guiltily anyway.

“Scars?” Remus questioned hesitantly, cocking a brow.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably, glancing to Sirius. “It’s… a long story.”

The call back to their earlier conversation would have made Sirius laugh if he wasn’t still in shock from—

( _“Leandro Sirius Black!”_ )

“Leandro _Sirius_?” he questioned, voice thick.

Regulus shifted where he sat, smiling sheepishly. “Erm… yeah.”

Sirius just stared at him incredulously. “You named him after _me_?”

“Well, it’s just a middle name—”

“Reg, you— holy shit.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair haphazardly. “I just— this is a lot. I mean I thought you were _dead_ and now I have a niece and two nephews, one of which was named after me. Why—”

“I wanted him to have a name to be proud of, of course,” Regulus smiled. It was soft and fond and Sirius didn’t know that his brother could even _make_ that face. “He wouldn’t be very proud with a second name like Orion after everything, would he?”

He didn’t know how to respond, but it didn’t matter since Remus had picked up on the silence and begun a new conversation.

“So where are you staying at the moment?” 

Regulus looked grateful with the new topic and rolled his shoulders to rid the tension between his shoulder blades. “Well the kids and I were coming to check in on the Black vaults today, actually. We’ve been… out of the country for a while. Cuba was their mother’s homeland so we’d moved there after… everything. I couldn’t have any of _his_ followers chasing down my children to get revenge for what I did. Only about a year ago, we moved to Brighton. And now we’re back in London again.”

There were a lot of blank spaces in his answer, but the group were silenced by the assumption that Regulus would explain some time later.

“Cuba?” Lily raised a brow. “That explains the difference in skin tone.”

Regulus chuckled, taking a sip from Castor’s mermaid crazy-shake and wincing at the sweetness. “Leo’s the only one who kept the Black family paleness, I know. Technically, Castor could change his.”

“He’s a metamorphmagus, yes?” Lily questioned, and Regulus nodded.

“Isn’t your cousin’s kid a metamorphmagus as well?” James asked.

Sirius nodded with a shrug. “Just wait, my first born will end up with rainbow hair.”

Regulus chuckled. “When he was only a newborn, he wouldn’t be able to control it. His hair was just random colours, like someone had poured twenty different dye colours over his head. It looked like disco lights.”

Right on que, Castor’s hair turned a light ginger and his eyes bled emerald green. He was staring intently at Lily, and the woman smiled in surprise. “He mimics appearance?” she questioned.

“All the time,” Regulus agreed. “Once he got into my photo collection and began changing to all the people in the pictures. I didn’t realise he was mimicking at first, until I was staring at a replica of Leo when he was a baby.”

“He doesn’t talk much,” Remus commented.

Regulus sighed, as if it was a common observation. “He doesn’t talk much around strangers. Instead he just looks at them until they get uncomfortable. It’s kind of funny, actually.”

“Reminds me of you when we were younger,” Sirius snorted and Regulus huffed indignantly. “So are you staying at Grimmauld Place?”

The Slytherin flinched. “Merlin, no. I’d never want them to grow up in such a place.”

Sirius hummed in agreement. “Did you buy elsewhere?”

“There was a smaller establishment left under my name once mother died, not too far away from Grimmauld. I’d never heard of it until I actually looked at the inheritance list.”

“I thought Grimmauld was the only one in London,” said Sirius with a confused frown.

“So had I,” Regulus shrugged.

“You should stay with us for a bit,” Lily offered suddenly, and Sirius’ head turned so quickly that he almost got a kink in his neck.

“What?” both brothers asked simultaneously.

James wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist, shrugging. “It wouldn’t be such a bad idea, would it? Only for a few days, while everyone catches up. The kids can get to know each other, you can tell us all about your _long story_ at your own pace. We’d been meaning to have a sleepover anyway.”

“Y— really?” Regulus asked again. “Aren’t you… I don’t know, _weary_? I was a… y’know.”

“Even a blind man could see that who you were then and who you are now are vastly different people, Regulus,” Lily reprimanded with a slight nod towards the three kids. “I’m not worried about you being dangerous. And your children are so cute, Harry will love to have kids of the same age around.”

Regulus blinked. “That— that sounds great. If you’re sure,” he rushed the last bit.

“The more the merrier,” James smiled. “Besides, Moony and Padfoot haven’t slept over in ages. We need some school-year nostalgia every once in a while.”

The table laughed.

“What great years they were,” Sirius agreed with a smirk, clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back.

“ _Great_. Sure, Sirius,” Remus rolled his eyes playfully.

“Exc _use_ me, Moons—”


End file.
